Snow Ball
by Zoya Shaf
Summary: St Vlads low on Christmas Cheer.Kirova decides to hold a school ball. Guess whos on the planning committee? Things are going to start heating up at St. Vladimir's
1. You're on the committee!

A/N: Ok i was doing my chores when i got the idea for this fic. LOLZ i hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**_Snow Day _**

"Rose, are you okay? You seem distracted today" Dimitri asked me, after he, yet again blocked my attack and caused me to fall back onto the ground.  
Yeah I was fine, if you called freezing cold, fine. For today's lesson Dimitri suggested that we practice outside. At first I thought it was a brilliant idea. Then I realized it was snowing.  
"I am alright" I said through gritted teeth. I _was _distracted. How could someone not be distracted when they were fighting someone and were freezing cold and their opponent's arms looked so strong, nice and warm.  
"Rose how many times do I have to tell you to not lie to me?"  
"I am not lying! I am fine!" I cried. I looked up at him, my face set in a pout. He just stared back down at me.

"All right! I am numb from the cold, and tired of getting my ass kicked. Stop with that stare" that was half true.

Dimitri sighed. He reached his hand out to me. No way was I going to accept. I was afraid that if I touched him, I would be compelled by his warmth, and wouldn't be able to let go. Instead I pushed myself up. The snow bit my skin.

"Rose, you'll have to protect Lissa in all sorts of weather. Strigoi don't care if your freezing cold, or burning hot." I hate it when he's so reasonable!

"Yeah but your not a strigoi! So I don't get why we have to train outside!" I protested. "And anyways if it comes to me having to protect Lissa in the middle of a snow storm, I'll do it. They come first. But that's in the real world! Not while training!" Ha! In my opinion that was a really good point.

Apparently Dimitri didn't think so. "Why do we have to train outside? Because if you are put under these circumstances in real life, you might be handicapped because you have no experience. In the real world, these conditions would be more severe, because there will be no way to tell what your surroundings are going to be like." Ugh. I hate it when he's right. Stupid Logic.  
"Fine, let's just get back to training." I grumbled. And that's how after five minutes I ended up on the ground again. The snow was about an inch high now, and it made its way into my shirt. I yelped.  
"What's wrong?" How could Dimitri be so stupid sometimes?  
My teeth were chattering now. "S...Sno...Snow...Wen...Went...Up...My...Sh...Sh...irt"  
He laughed. The wind blew his hair into his face, and he fixed it back, only to have it blow back. This time he crouched down on one knee, and extended his hand.  
"Come on lets go inside" He said.  
"Yeah...couldn't...have...th...thought...ab...about that...b...before...could you?" Damn I was so cold.  
He laughed again. He was enjoying this way too much. He reached out and picked up my hand. At once electricity shot up my arm.

It wasn't his fault. I was freezing and tired, and he wasn't even out of breath, and had a pretty strong grasp, so when he jerked me up, I literally flew into him, so we both ended up in the snow, our bodies tangled. Just the type of situation I was trying to avoid.

It wasn't that our relationship was a complete secret. A couple of people knew about it. A couple. Like Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and the occasional really observant guard...like my mom. A couple of days ago, my mom had come to visit me. And found me in a really bad position. I was suppose to be in the gym training with Dimitri as always, and I was! But then...I don't know what happened! We somehow ended up kissing. And that's how my mom found us. Wrapped in each others arms, kissing. She was shocked, but then after listening to my rambling and Dimitri's calm explanation, she understood. So yeah... a few people knew...not a lot...but if someone found us in the snow, on top of each other, things were going to turn bad.

My mind yelled at me to get up, but my body was frozen. At the moment I was on top of him, our bodies pressed together. His hair fanned out in the snow around him, a small smile on his lips. His eyes sparkled. He looked in-humanly beautiful.

Dimitri made the first move. His hands found their way to my back, and he rolled over, so that he was on top of me. I didn't want to admit it, but I was hoping that he would kiss me.

He was about to...I think...He leaned down, his lips a few centimeters from mine. "Beautiful" he whispered. I could see his breath. In my chest my heart was threatening to explode. His dark eyes, filled my world, and in that moment there was nothing other than, the two of us.

I reached up, and my lips almost met his when

"ROSE!"

We both sprang up from the ground and pulled apart, in an instant.  
It was Lissa.  
"Princess" Dimitri nodded at her. His face was calm and composed. How the hell did he do that?  
Realizing what she had just walked in on, her cheeks flushed.

"I am so sorry!" She cried.  
I smiled. I couldn't help myself. She looked like a lost kid. Through the bond I felt her embarrassment.  
"For what?" I sprinted over to her.  
"For interrupting" Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.  
I couldn't help it. I cracked up. Lissa looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Don't be sorry. You needed me?" I asked her.  
She nodded.  
"For what?"  
"Kirova needs you in her office." her voice was small.  
"What? What ever happened it wasn't my fault!" I cried. I had been on good behavior for the past few days. I hadn't done anything.

From behind Dimitri walked up to us.  
"Do you have a guilty conscience Rose?" he joked. I glared at him, and in response he raised one of his eyebrows. I couldn't help but smile. It was hard for me to stay mad at him.  
"Hell no. I've been on my best behavior!" I shot back at him.  
Lissa was indigenous. "You call that your best behavior!" She cried out. Then she clasped her hand over her mouth. I stared at her in shock.  
"Sorry" she moaned.

I gave her a sly smile. And leaned in.

"What you saw Lissa...well let's just say...yes that _is_ my best behavior" Her eyes widened, and I laughed. It was as if something magical had happened. There was so much happiness in the air. I guess that was the holiday spirit.

"Rose, stop teasing the princess" Dimitri's voice was strict, but he couldn't fool me. His eyes were smiling.

I opened my mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Instead I faced Lissa.  
"You said Kirova was asking for me?"  
She nodded again.  
"Well lets go" I started to walk away when I realized I was in my workout cloths. "Hey Lissa, I am going to go change, and I'll be right back."  
She just nodded again. Through the bond I felt her excitement. That couldn't be right. Excitement? For visiting Kirova's office? There was something that she wasn't telling me.  
Just before I entered the gym, I heard Lissa say to Dimitri

"I really am sorry, I didn't know..." to which Dimitri gave her a small smile and conformed that it was okay.

After five minutes I came out and found Lissa standing in the grounds alone. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Stan came and told him that he had to go with him somewhere."

"Oh." and like that we made our way to Kirova's office.

It was a boring walk since neither of us were talking. Lissa still felt a little awkward about Dimitri and me.  
Finally we got to Kirova's office.

"I wonder what she wants from me."

Lissa just shrugged, but the excitement I felt threw the bond told me that she knew something.  
Inside Kirova's office, it was nice and warm.  
"Ah Miss. Hathaway I was waiting for you."  
I raised my eyebrows at her. "I feel honored." sarcasm dripped in my voice. She didn't fall t my bait.  
"I have a proposition for you ."  
A proposition? What was she talking about?  
"What kind?" I asked her.  
"You know you're on probation for purposely breaking arm during practice."

"Of course I know" This was a waste of my time.

"And, you also know, that school spirit this year is very low"

"Yeah" I had no idea where this was going.

"So, one of the guardians proposed that we hold a dance. A Snow Ball, you could say. And of course we need someone to organize this event"

"Okay..." I still didn't understand.

Kirova pursed her lips and stared at me. Then she continued talking.  
"Your probation is revoked, and you are on the committee to organize the event with the princess, and , whoever else wants to help you, they can.  
"Okay...Wait? What?" I came out louder than I meant it too.  
Kirova smiled.  
"You heard me, Miss. Hathaway."  
"No! Please! I rather go on probation!" I begged.  
I turned and saw Lissa smiling. God, I was going to kill her.  
"Sorry ."  
Now I was enraged.  
"Why me?" I cried.  
"Community Service. You behind all your other class mates."  
"What?" I didn't know we needed community service.  
"Every student needs at least 18 community service credits. You have five."  
"What?" I cried again.  
"Miss. Hathaway" Now her voice was stern.  
"Ok...Ok...so let me get this straight...no probation if I work on this damn committee."  
"Yes, you'll be free to roam the grounds with friends, and continue your romantic endeavors."  
Romantic endeavors, if only she knew. For the first time I realised that there were guardians in the room. Alberta, Stan and..shit! Dimitri. A laugh escaped my lips. I turned back to Kirova.

"Do you mean that as a bribe, because last I remember you were giving me a lecture on how my romantic endeavors are wrong"

She smiled.

"Think of it as you may." was it my imagination or did her eyes flash toward Dimitri.

I didn't respond to her. I didn't know what to say.  
"And if you need help, guardian Petrov, will help." She gestured toward Alberta as if I didn't know who she was.  
I looked at her, and Alberta gave me a wink. She was enjoying my misery.  
"So...there's no point of arguing is there?" as much as the idea of revoking the probation appealed to me, organizing a school event did not.  
"Nope."  
I sighed.  
"If the event turns out like shit, don't blame me." and with that being said I walked out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me, and review! i would luv to hear your thoughts.


	2. Guest List

A/n: Thx to everyone that review the last chapter! I hope u have as much fun reading this, as I did while reading ur reviews! Srry for the short chapter, but well thats the way it goes. The real action starts in the nxt chapter so hang in thr! :D

* * *

_**Guest List **_

I was in my room fuming, when Lissa found me. She was holding a long piece of paper.  
"You know I am going to kill you." I muttered when she sat down on my bed. I was at the computer table.  
Lissa laughed.  
"Come on! Lighten up! You're not on probation anymore!" She was too happy.  
I grumbled something unintelligent.  
"What?" Lissa asked.  
"What are you holding?" I reached over and grabbed the paper from her.  
I saw the title and groaned.  
"It's the guest list" Lissa said with a huge grin on her face.  
"There going to be members from all 12...11 royal families" Lissa happily exclaimed.  
"I have to plan a fricken party to have snobby stuck up people attend it?" I exclaimed through gritted teeth.  
"Not all of them are snobbish stuck up people" Lissa informed me.  
I growled. I was not happy at all.  
"Why do we need a guest list anyways?" I glanced over at Lissa. Through the bond I felt extreme happiness.  
"So we know whose coming, and can get the banner up on time, and so we can put up everything according to how many people are coming."  
"What Banner?" I screamed. I liked this day less and less by the second.  
"The Welcoming Banner to welcome all the families." She said it slow, as if she was explaining it to a little kid. I groaned. After a moment of thought she added...  
"And we're supposed to get a Christmas tree and decorate it."  
Out off all the things that we had to do so far, that sounded by far the most exciting.  
"Anything else I am supposed to know?" I grumbled.  
"Oh come on Rose! Cheer up! It's going to be fun! Mia's going to be helping too!"  
I sighed.  
"When's the ball?"  
"Christmas Day, Duh!" Lissa through her head back and laughed.  
I was starting to worry about her. She was a little too cheerful.  
"Are you on something?" I asked her, truly concerned.  
She stopped laughing and stared at me.  
"Don't be silly Rose."

"No, it's just that you seem so happy." I explained.  
"I am!"  
"What's there to be happy about?" I asked ambiguously.  
"Everything!" was her simple response.  
"Is the Queen going to be here?"  
Lissa's grin faltered into a grim expression  
"Yeah."  
"Not so happy now, are we?"  
She threw a pillow at me.

"Okay, Okay…" I grumbled. I looked over the list.

Guest List

1. Badica Mathew and family ~ 3 members  
2. Conta Constantine and family.~ 2 members  
3. Dashkov Loreen ~ 4 members  
4. Drozdov Alexander and Family ~ 2 members  
5. Ivashkov Ian, and Queen Tatiana  
6. Lazar John  
7. Ozera Natasha  
8. Szelsky Suzzanne and family~ 4 members  
9. Voda Ashely  
10. Zaklos David and family ~ 3 members  
11. Tarus Zach

Damn this was going to be one heck of a party

* * *

You know what to do! Review!


	3. Planning

__

**A/N: thx to every1 that reviewed! ur reviews r really motivational! **

_**Planning**_

"Okay, so when do you want to meet to start planning?" Mia asked/  
It was lunch period, and me, Lissa and Mia were sitting together to try to start planning the ball. Both Lissa and Mia were excited. I was not.  
"Uh...maybe we can meet after classes finish." Lissa answered Mia, since I wasn't going to.  
"No shit Sherlock" I muttered. Lissa elbowed me.  
"But where?" Amusement twinkled in Mia's eyes but she kept her face neutral.

"My room" I suggested. Lissa and Mia nodded in agreement.

"So how are we going to do the fliers?"

We hadn't had a vote or anything. But we all silently agreed that Mia should be in charge. One reason being that she had the most experience with planning stuff, and the second that I didn't want to take lead.  
"Fliers? Do we really need them?" I groaned. I had nothing against fliers. It was the thought of making them that haunted me. Lissa laughed.  
"Rose is right. Everyone will know without the fliers."  
Mia shrugged, and crossed something out on a little notepad that she was holding.  
"Do we have volunteers?"  
I knew that Mia was asking questions with good intentions, but they were as annoying as hell.  
"Nope" I said popping the "p". Just then Christian came around. He saw the three of us sitting together, and put on an expression of mock surprise. One day I was going to end up getting arrested because I murdered a certain Ozera.  
"Planning the ball ladies?" he asked. Then when he saw me, he cracked up.  
"Shut the hell up! Or you're going to have a dent in your pretty face." I spat at him.  
He did what I asked, but not because I asked him, but because he wanted to see my misery unravel.  
"Well we need volunteers" Mia ignored all the commotion, and continued talking.  
Lissa looked at Christian and gave him her biggest smile.  
"Oh Christian! Will you help us?" she asked.  
She wasn't using compulsion. It was her natural charm that made him nod his head.

"Sure Liss."

Man was he weak. Lissa turned to Mia.

"We have one" She exclaimed.

"That's nice but we need more."

"Adrian" I said without thinking.

"Yeah, like he'll help." If Lissa could make Christian say yes, then I could make Adrian say yes. But I didn't tell that to Christian. Instead I was filled with a strong desire to smack him.

"He will" I said definitely.

"Who will what?" came a sing-song voice. Speak of the devil.

Adrian sat down next to me, and threw his arm over my shoulder. I gave him my man eating smile.  
"Hey Adrian, nice of you to join us, we were just talking about how nice it would be if you helped us with the party." I said in my most flirtatious voice. His eyes widened, but he shook his head.  
"Party planning is not for me, my little damphir."  
I turned on my man eater smile to a higher voltage. I turned to him, and threw my arms around him. Christian smiled but not at me, at something behind me. His smile grew by the passing second. My hands came at a rest at Adrian's neck.  
"Please!" I begged.  
At first he didn't say anything, and then he nodded. I smiled, truly smiled, this time and gave him a hug.  
"So what have you planned so far Hathaway?" I turned around to face Alberta and Dimitri. My hands instantly flew to my sides.  
"Not much, just gathering volunteers" I put on my most sincere face.  
Alberta looked at Adrian, then at me.  
"Great way to gather volunteers." she winked at me.  
I grinned and turned my whole body to face her. I realized that sitting facing the commons area Christian had seen them coming, and was smiling because he knew about Dimitri. But right now I couldn't care less. I crossed my legs and rested my elbows on the table. The wind blew my hair, and ruffled my black magic rose colored tank top. I had on black skinny jeans, that were killing my legs with the way they were positioned but I kept my face composed. I put on my man eater smile, again. I knew I looked pretty good and the quirk in Dimitri's lips proved it.  
"Well just thought that you should know you already have two volunteers on hand" Alberta informed me.  
"Huh? What volunteers?"  
"Headmistress Kirova told us" Alberta gestured toward herself and Dimitri "to help you, and to make sure you don't mess anything up."  
"Oh" was my only response.  
Dimitri did that cool thing, where he raised one eyebrow and I made a mental note to ask him how to do that. Alberta checked her watch.  
"Well we have to go. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." with that Alberta and Dimitri left. I turned to face the group.

"So do we need anything?" I asked them.

"Yes, a Christmas tree" was Mia's answer.

"Don't you think we should get the tree first, so we know how much space it's going to take up?"

"You're right." Mia pursed her lips in thought. "Someone will need to ask Kirova about that." she said after a while.

"Let Rose do it" Lissa happily replied.

"What?" I asked her confused. Was she crazy? Me ask Kirova? Yeah definitely crazy.

"We can't cut down a tree from the forest, so we'll have to get it from outside somewhere. And if we're going to pick a tree, we have to go tree shopping. Which ultimately results in leaving campus. So you can talk to Dimitri or Alberta into talking to Kirova about us going tree shopping" She explained.

"Oh" That made sense.

"So will you?" Lissa pleaded with me.

"I don't know..." Her explanation made sense, but me ask Kirova? That was asking for trouble.

"You and Guardian Belikov seem to be good friends. And anyways he's suppose to be helping. Ask him, to talk to Kirova" Mia added to Lissa's plea.

Good Friends? I laughed.

"Ok...I'll ask him during training" I grumbled.

As usual I was late. I ran to the gym out of breath. When I got there I found Dimitri lifting weights. I stopped at the door panting. My book bag sagged and fell to the floor.  
"You're late" was all he said to me.  
"I got held up." That was half true. I had forgotten about practice while I was talking to Lissa.  
"Go change."  
Trudging I headed toward the lockers. When I came back he was at the punching bag. I jogged over to him.  
"What are we doing today?" I asked.  
"Combat practice." He grunted as he stopped the punching bag from spinning. I ran to the mats, while he followed.  
In ten seconds flat I landed on the mat, face first. I groaned. That's when I remembered about asking Dimitri about going tree shopping. I got up, and held my hands up in a gesture that told him to wait.  
"We have to go tree shopping." I said.  
His guardian mask slipped into something that resembled confusion.  
"Tree shopping?"  
"Yeah, we have to pick out a Christmas tree..."  
"Oh" comprehension drew on his face. He thought over it a minute.  
"When?"  
"I donno. Any time's fine. But somewhere before Christmas." I couldn't help but add the last part. That was the true Rosemarie Hathaway talking. Apparently he thought so too, because his mask was on again.  
"Well..." He paused.  
"Can you talk to Kirova?" I asked him.  
"Headmistress Kirova." He corrected but still gave me no answer.  
"That's a mouthful"  
He looked at me. It was obvious that he was holding back a smile.  
"Yeah, I'll talk to her, but as for now, we have to practice." He was back in mentor mode. I sighed.  
"Yeah, Yeah, but get ready to get your ass kicked!"

* * *

I was running for my life. Well not really. I was running back to my dormitory, before curfew started, which would be in about ten minutes. And from where I was standing, my dorm room was across the entire campus. So I ran. I would have made it too, if not for a giant that stepped in my way. I came to a screeching halt.  
"She said yes."  
"What?" I gasped, out of breath.  
"Maybe I should have you doing more laps, if you're out of breath, this fast."  
Then I realised who it was.  
"Dimitri!" I cried. "I just ran halfway across the campus!"  
"That's not an excuse." I wanted to throw something at him.  
I decided to change the subject. "She said yes?"  
"Yes."  
"So when do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Oh that's great!"  
He raised one of his brows. I was showing happiness in something that had to do with planning the snow ball. And I had made it clear, that I despised being on the committee.  
"Lissa, Mia, everyone know?"  
"Yes, Lissa and Mia insisted that the volunteers come along."  
"Well of course you'll have to come along. You guys are guardians."  
"Not us, , and ." His voice wasn't friendly.  
"Oh..well..they are helping us, so they should help pick a tree out too." I knew Dimitri didn't have a problem with Christian. It was Adrian that made his voice cold.  
"Damn." I looked over at the clock tower. I still had five minutes. Hastily I said good bye to Dimitri and ran off.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**A/N: u guys kno what to do! revieww! **_


	4. Tree shopping

__

**A/N: so this chapters kind of a drag. but anywayz, still hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_**Tree shopping **_

I love sleep. I cherish it. And when someone wakes me up from my sleep the way Lissa did, I don't care if their my best friend, or my mother, their dead.  
As usual I was having a dream less sleep, and the next thing I new, I had the breath knocked out of me. Lissa had jumped onto my stomach while I was sleeping.

I literally shot up from my bed, and ended up on the floor. I growled, grabbed my pillow and threw it at her.

"What the hell?" I screamed at her.

She just laughed.  
"Wake up silly, every ones ready but you." she exclaimed.  
"Ready?" I asked her.  
"You forgot?" Lissa gave me an exasperated look.  
"Forgot about wha...oh...tree shopping..." I had forgotten. I got up and fixed my clothes. An extra large Yale hoodie, and sweatpants. My hair was a rats nest. I yawned and stretched, ll the while, watching Lissa grin at me like an idiot.  
"What are you smiling at?" I asked her, and all too soon I had my answer.  
Why does it always happen to me? Standing in the door way, was Mia, Alberta, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri. All three guys and Alberta were smiling, and Mia was shaking her head. I thought of a lot of stuff to say, but didn't say any. Instead I smiled at them, and disappeared into the bathroom. When I came back all of them, except for Alberta and Dimitri were sitting on my bed.  
I grumbled "Hello" and Lissa handed me a bagel. I glared at her, but happily ate it.  
"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as you're ready" Alberta replied.

"I am ready" I said between a mouthful of food.

"You're going to wear that?" of all the people in this room, it had to be Lissa.

"Lissa, I am still debating whether to give you a gruesome slow death but tickling, or a fast painless death by killing Christian." I mulled over the thought.

"I should do the second one; it'll be hitting to bulls eyes with one arrow."

"Yeah, but if you want to kill me, you'll have to kill Dimitri first." she said as if I was really going to murder her.

"Pshhhh! Like that's going to stop me. And anyways, other things can be arranged. I winked at her.

"Rose!" She groaned.

I ignored her and looked down at my shirt. It was the same overlarge Yale hoodie. I had just changed into jeans. I was too lazy to fully change.

"I see your point" the hoodie was rumpled and had too many creases. I sighed and went over to my closet. I took out my favorite shirt. It was a black v-neck that said in big red oozing letters "Your dead dude, get over it." My favorite Damon Salvatore quote. I went and changed again.

"Better?" I asked Lissa once I came out again. She laughed and nodded.

"That's the Rose that I know." She smiled.

"So shall we?" I made a sweeping motion toward the door.

Dimitri checked his watch.

"We shall" he grinned, and headed toward the door and everyone followed. I on the other hand was stunned. What just happened?

It was approximately a two hour drive to Missoula. And I was not going to spend those two hours listening to songs like "Everyone wants to rule the world" form the 80's. God damn me, if I let that happen. I was sitting in the seat behind the driver's seat next to Lissa, and Mia, in the school's Honda Pilot. Christian and Adrian were in the back, Dimitri was driving and Alberta was sitting next to him. I reached over to the radio and changed it to something modern. I had no idea what radio station it was, but I liked the song. Smack that by Akon ft. Eminem. More my style. Before Eminem could rap his first line, the radio station was back to whatever sad excuse for a radio station Dimitri listened to. But this time the song was the Bohemian Rhapsody. Ugh.

"That song is made for, and by suicidal people." I stated, I'd heard it before and god, how could Dimitri listen to this? Alberta turned to face me. Her face all serious she told me,

"You're absolutely right." I cracked up.

I changed the channel again. Now the song was "Airplanes". To my surprise Dimitri actually left it on. After it was done, we were back to listening to old tunes. I thought of something.  
"Hey Dimitri, have you seen 3:10 to Yuma?"  
I could see him arch an eye brow in the rear view mirror.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Figures" I muttered and sat back in my seat.  
"3:10 to Yuma?" Alberta questioned.  
"Yeah...it's a movie about the old west."  
"Oh" Alberta laughed.  
"Well with his fatuation with the old west, it's not a surprise" she laughed.  
"I know right" I sat back in my seat and started out the window. Adrian and Christian were awfully quiet, and Lissa and Mia were discussing what type of tree to get. I scoffed.  
"Are we there yet?" I moaned.  
"Another half an hour, about" was Dimitri's reply.  
"Oh, the misery" I groaned. I was doing that a lot today. Groaning I mean.

Finally we got there, and a thought occurred to me. I cracked up. I laughed so hard that I fell to the floor, tears coming out of my eyes.  
"What's wrong Adrian asked me.  
"How are we going to take the tree back?"  
"It's going to be tied to the top of the car." Alberta informed me.  
"Yeah, but...that'll look so...awkward..." Everyone just stared at me. I let the subject go.

We had stopped outside of "Bill's every need trees" Weird name, or at least I thought it was. I sprinted forward, and the sent of pine cones hit my nostrils. I coughed.  
"Rose, you're acting totally ridiculous" Lissa shook her head at me, as she pushed the door open. I grumbled something unintelligent.  
I too followed everyone inside, an as soon as I stepped foot in the place I couldn't help myself  
"Whoa, how many types of Pine cone trees can there be?" The walls were lined with trees, one after the other, as far as the eye can see. Christmas jingles sounded throughout the store, and people walked between the trees, laughing and pointing.

"Where the hell am I?" I was terrified.

Everyone laughed.

"You wanted to go tree shopping, so we're tree shopping." Dimitri replied.

"Come on let's go!" Lissa grabbed my arm and started to run, but I dug my heels into the floor.

"We're outside of the academy Lissa, there no wards here to keep you safe. Now I want to run away from this place. Far, Far away, but I am not going to, why because it's not safe here. And I am sure you want to run through the aisles, looking at boring trees, you can do that, but first we have to maintain position, especially since we only have two guardians."

When Alberta spoke, I could tell she was proud of me.

"Rose, is absolutely right, princess, Rose can stick with you and Mia, while I take the guys. You guys stick together, and we'll be fine. Dimitri can fan out." she explained. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"And Rose, we have three guardians not two..." My eyes met Dimitri's and I saw so much passion, and pride in them. He turned and walked away, and Alberta, Me, Lissa, Mia, Christian and Adrian walked to an aisle labeled "Un-Scented Pine trees, - 10/7 feet-15/12 feet." "Shit that's huge!" I said, indicating the sign. Everyone ignored me. I sighed and trudged along.

"That seems about the right size" Mia said stopping halfway down the aisle. I leaned over and read the tag.

"12 ft high, and 9 ft wide."

"Yup" Mia nodded her head.

"The gym is 20 feet high, 35 feet long, and 25 feet long." Lissa informed Mia.

"Nerd" I muttered. Lissa elbowed me.

"Hm….Yeah, this'll do, don't you think?" Mia turned and asked Lissa.

"12 ft…compared to 20…um well…8 ft left…maybe something bigger?" Lissa suggested.

"The bigger they get the wider they get…you guys should nab an 18 feet tree, and it'll fit nicely in one corner." Everyone stared at Adrian in shock.

n one corner." Everyone stared at Adrian in shock.  
"What, it makes sense. 18 feet by 15 feet. Or 14 ft. That'll ft nicely in one corner. But it's going to take up a lot of lights." He shrugged.  
"'s right, according to the gyms measurements we should just get a tree that fits nicely in one corner." Alberta spoke up.  
"In that case we should be an aisle down" Christian pointed out. We all walked over the aisle that Christian pointed out.

"Now this is the one we should get!" Lissa ran to a tree all the way at the end of the aisle.

"Shit...how are we going to fit that on top of the car hood?" I asked open mouthed. From behind me some one answered.

"We get it delivered to your house." I turned around to face a guy that i had never met. He was tall, maybe as tall as Dimitri. He had bronze colored hair that was all messed up, in a similar style to Adrians, and his hazel eyes examined me. I was used to guys staring at me like that. But it still bugged me.

"Um..." wow, how smart.

"I am Matt, I work here"

"Oh"

Everyone just watched us. Finally Alberta spoke.  
"Um...it's for a school thing."  
"Oh, then we get it delivered to your school"  
"Um..." No one had a reply.  
I don't know if Dimitri sensed danger or maybe it was the way he was looking at me, but Dimitri stepped in.

"No, that's not possible. Our school is far from here. It's private, and if you're not a student or staff you're not allowed on campus." Dimitri stepped in front of me.

"Then you're on your own…we can crate it for you though" Matt averted his eyes from me, and looked at Dimitri.

"That would be nice." He turned to Lissa. "Is this the one you want?"

"Yeah…is it okay Mia?" Mia nodded.

"Ok…I'll get it packed for you."

"How much?" Dimitri asked him.

"What"

"How much does it cost?"

"250" Matt spoke into his walkie-talkie and soon 3 other workers were there with a moving crate, and a crane. They lifted the tree into the crate, and the crate onto a indoor truck, you know, the types they use at home depot.

The truck drove its way to the counters, where a clerk checked it, and Dimitri paid. Then the guy driving the truck disappeared through a garage door, and we all headed out toward our car. The guy in the truck used the crane to pick the crate and place it on the car. Then two other guys came over and tied it up. Dimitri paid them a tip, and they left.

"That's it?" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked over at me.

"I expected something more. You know, something fun." I emphasized the word fun, just then my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Alberta asked.

"Yeah, all I had for breakfast was a bagel."

"Your fault, you woke up so late." Christian teased.

"Let's go get something to eat." Dimitri had started the car, but shut it off again. We walked to a nearby café, all safety maneuvers forgotten.

Inside the café it was nice and warm. We all got a table and sat down. Lissa and I immediately grabbed a menu and started to skim through it. In 5 minutes we had ordered taco's for lunch, chocolate cake for dessert, and soda. Everyone else was still busy looking through their menus. While we were waiting for the food, we discussed how to decorate the tree. Alberta said that we probably needed to stop by a store that specializes in decorations, and Lissa and I had sung in union "Pier 21!" Alberta looked over at Dimitri, and he nodded.

"Oh come on! Chillax Dimitri!" I said giving him a huge smile. He looked so tense.

He looked at me, and I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about Ivan. I sighed. When our food came, all of us, except for Mia, Alberta, and Dimitri gushed it down. We ate like total pigs. It was the most fun I had in a while.

We got out of the café, and I stretched. "Yum" I said. Lissa who was next to me, laughed.

"It was" she agreed. Then she turned around. "Hey!" she shouted.

Christian laughed.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He hit me with a snow ball!" She turned to me.

"Whoa Liss." I couldn't believe her. "Listen, when someone hits you with a snow ball, this is what you do." I sprinted over to a pile of snow on the side walk and started to make a snow ball.

"Rose, don't" Dimitri warned me, but too late. I already threw it. Christian had ducked, and it had hit Adrian in the face.

"Oh it's on!" Christian explained getting up. Me and him, we launched into a snow ball fight. Everyone else just watched until…

"Shit! I am so sorry Alberta!" I shrieked. I had hit Alberta instead of Christian. She gave me a sly grin. Now, I always thought Alberta was cool. But in that moment she proved to me that she was cooler than cool, because she did what no other guardian would have dared to do.

"Why should you two have all the fun?" She asked as she hit me with a snow ball back.

I gave one look to Christian, and we paired up. "SNOW BALL FIGHT!" we screamed as we threw snow balls at Alberta with blind fury.

"Dimitri helps me!" Alberta had called him, and he happily joined

"Hey no fair! I was going to call him!" I pouted.

"Lissa helps us!" Christian said. Lissa happily joined.

Our game ended when a snow ball hit Christian in the eye, and he melted it with his fire powers. We were all on the ground laughing like crazy.

"So who won?" Alberta turned to Mia and asked.

"Since the guardians got the last shot, the guardians."

Immediately, Christian and I started protesting, and Alberta fought us back. Our protesting ended when Dimitri put his hands up.

"We won fair and square, so stop being sore losers." What the hell?

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Dimitri Belikov?" I asked him. He looked at me, and smiled.

"I drank his blood, and turned him into a strigoi." He joked.

"That's not funny at all." I replied with such intensity that everyone cracked up. Dimitri just smiled at me.

Laughing we all headed back to the car. Today was a very fun day. Tomorrow, Hell would unleash again.

* * *

**_A/N: I could have done so much more with the snow ball fight...well my school starts tomorrow, so i felt it was my duty to get in atleast one more chapter, because I might not have time to post anything again till saturday/sunday. So it was a rushed chapter. Anyways you guys know what to do! Review! You'll make me sooo happy :D _**


	5. Adrian  2

__

**A/N: Hey guys srry 4 the short chapter...but iwas in a rush! I just wanted to introduce one character, that we'll be seeing a lot more of, from this point on, and I accomplished that :D. nxt update will probably b on nxt saturday...OH and I was thinking of a 1-shot whr Rose walks in on Dimitri while he's kissing Tasha, Dimitri's POV, what do u think? would u like to read it?**

* * *

_**Adrian # 2 **_

My whole body was aching by morning. My eyes were drooping, and I could barley stay awake. Yesterday had been a long day, and when we had come back to the academy, we hadn't gone straight to bed. Alberta, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia and I, dragged the tree into the gym with all the stuff, and left it there. Then we had gone to bed. By that time, it was around One in the Morning.

I trudged my way to the commons for breakfast, but could barely eat a bite. Lissa, and everyone else seemed fine. I was the only exhausted one.

"We have to start getting the gym ready…" Mia announced.

I groaned. "Not today, I am too tired."

"It has to be today. The guest start arriving around noon"

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"Ian Ivashkov is already here" Lissa added to the joy. "He's with Adrian right now."

"Oh the joy." I pushed away my doughnut and rested my head on the table.

"I met him…He's just like Adrian." Mia laughed.

"I know right, but more like Adrian's just like him. If I am right, Ian has to be 24 or something." Lissa mused.

"Yeah. Their practically brothers."

"Except for the fact that Ian's Queen Tatiana's little brother."

My head shot up.

"What?" I cried.

"Yeah, I know right, I couldn't believe it either, until Adrian told me. I never knew she had a younger brother." Was Lissa's response.

"Great" I grumbled. The other two laughed. Another Adrian just what my life needed, and one that was the queens brother! But, just because he was like Adrian, doesn't mean that he had the same taste right? I didn't know how wrong I was.

"Oh look it's Christian…with Prince Ivashkov, and Adrian." Lissa's eyes were huge.

I wanted to melt a puddle.

"Princess Dragomir, " I gueses it was Ian speaking. My back was to the commons so I didn't know. But if it was him, and I bet it was, then I had to say that Prince Ivashkov had a pretty darn good voice. Light and playful, silky and sweet.

I turned around. Do all royals look as stunning as Ivashkovs? Adrian was one story. His messed up hair, and emerald eyes gave him a sexy look. Ian was beyond that. He had the usual Moroi height, if not taller. His hair like Adrians was stylishly messed up, and like Christians was jet black. I thought I saw bark blue high lights, but I must have imagined them. It stuck up all over the place. His eyes were green. I knew it because all Ivashkovs have green eyes. But if I hadn't known that for a fact, I would have thought his eyes to be black. In the sunlight, I assumed, they were the most stunning color. Ian wasn't bulky, but he did have muscle, which just made his lean structure all the more sexier. OH HELL NO! I was not thinking that. No, my mind could only think those thoughts for Dimitri.

"Ah, you must be Rose" He rolled over the "r" He was looking at me, but not looking at me, as in not checking me out. I thanked God.

"Yeah" was my simple reply. He swept me a bow.

"Ian Ivashkov. I hear your splendid at running away. Would you like to try it again sometime? Maybe with a different conquest?" He gave me the most dazzling grin.

What an opening statement. I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

_**A/N: agn ill say sry 4 the short chapter! and hope u guys can wait till saturday 4 the nxt update! lollz, well u guys kno what to do! Review! it would really make me happy**_


	6. Evil Ivashkov

I had no idea what to say. I was tongue tied. God, he was another Adrian. I should have known better. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to disappear. But everyone was staring at me. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Not just Lissa, and Mia, but some of the guardians, and all the other kids that were around us. I shrugged, and decided to play cool.

"Sorry, but my Russian jailer won't let me"

"Your Russian jailer?" he purred. His green eyes studied me.

Seriously? Did he want me to die on the spot?

"You say that if you don't like it one bit" he continued. Don't tell me… he knew too?

"Hey it's extra training, who would like it?" Play it cool, I told myself.

"Maybe it's the prospect of the trainer…" he mumbled the rest so I didn't hear it. Though I was pretty sure what he had said. My blood boiled, but I pushed my anger down. I was not going to waste my awesome kung-fu skills on him. He wasn't worth it.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint my mentor." He couldn't turn that statement against me could he?

Ian's eyes observed me, first my face, then my body. I shivered under his intense gaze, and then mentally kicked myself.

"I am sure, that Guardian Belikov isn't disappointed at all." His voice was mocking. When would the time come when I could pound him into the ground?

"Is there a problem here?" Here comes the savior, I thought wistfully.

"Not at all Guardian Belikov, I was just talking to you student," Ian emphasized the word "student," "About training" he finished.

Dimitri raised one of his eye brows.

"Oh, about that Rose." Dimitri turned to me. "Practice is canceled." Before I could ask wh, he gave me a small dry smile.

"Don't you have to set the gym up?"

Oh, I had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, we do," I glanced over at Mia.

"You know how I said it has to be today, well…we can't… Lissa has to meet the royals."

I was shocked.

"All of them arrived?" I sputtered.

I heard someone chuckle. I turned to face Ian and gave him my best "I am going to kill you" deluxe stare. He winked back at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Dimitri. A vain in his throat was pulsing. How come I never noticed that before? I faced Mia again.

"Their coming at noon"

"Just Lissa right? I don't have to meet those stuck up…" Dimitri cut of what I was going to say, by placing his hand over my mouth. I tried to get out of his grip, so I could continue my rant, but I couldn't.

"If you don't want to Rose, you don't have to." Mia replied, but Lissa was looking at me with puppy dog faces.

" I…ugh..okay..cut it out Lissa…I'll come with you." I half spat. Lissa grinned.

Then I turned pointedly to Ian. He was staring at me in amuesment. His mouth was turned up in a sneer. At that moment something hit me. This guy was NOTHING like Adrian. This guy...was pure evil. He just played with girls, nothing more. He could mess around with every other girl on campus but not me.

I turned on my heel, fliped my hair over my sholder and stalked away.


	7. Meeting the royals

Meeting the Royals

"I hate you" that was the fifth time, in the last five minutes that I told Lissa that I hated her. It was no good. Every time she would just look at me and shake her head. We were heading off to welcome the royals to St. Vald's. Not that they needed the welcome. If it wasn't for the fact that Lissa felt uneasy around the royals, I wouldn't have been trudging to the edge of the forest just to meet the royal pain in the butts. I would have been in practice right now. With Dimitri. A sigh escaped my lips, and I slumped as we stopped outside of the guest house(s).

Through the bond I felt Lissa's nervousness, and immediately straightened into my guardian pose. Placing a hand on her shoulder I told her not to worry. Giving me a tight grin, she knocked on the door.

"You're not a royal" was the first thing out of my mouth, when I saw who had opened the door. It was a girl, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. 24 or 25 maybe. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and I could see strands or orange and gold. Her eyes were brown, as was her skin. Realizing what I had just said I kicked myself. Could I really be so stupid?

"Your right, I am not a royal, I am a guardian." The girl smiled at me. "More specifically I am Irina Morgenstern." She introduced herself.

"Oh hey, I am Rose."

Irina did a double take.

"Your Dimitri's girlfriend?" She sputtered.

My jaw hit the ground. "What?" I sputtered back.

Irina pursed her lips and looked at me up and down. Then she laughed.

"Ever since I forced Dimitri to tell me about you, I've been dying to meet you." She paused and shook her head. "Now I am shocked." She finished.

I put my hands, defiantly on my hips. "Why?" I asked.

"Because well…I don't know…your different from what I expected I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I am always thought that the girl Dimitri would fall for would be tame, shy, you know the type." Irina was chewing on gum, and when she finished talking she blew a bubble, and popped it. After a moment of thought she added "You know…the opposite of Dimitri's nature. Not some one…as…as similar to Dimitri, the way you are."

"Oh…" I responded then I thought of something…"How do you know Dimitri?" I asked her.

"We grew up together, went to the same school and all."

I was stunned.

"Anyways it's cold outside, and I reckon you came to meet all the royals" Irina nodded at Lissa "So come on in."

Lissa went right in, but I stood where I was.

"But you don't sound or look Russian!" I complained. Why I had no idea.

"Cuz I am not."

"I am confused."

"Isn't everyone" With that Irina moved from the door way, and headed in, with me trailing in after her.

I was really confused. What the hell just happened? I wasn't looking where I was going, so I bumped into a random guy. Wait not guy…kid.

"Ah…." I stood there looking like a total retard. Inside the guest building was a lounge room, and a long hall that branched out into rooms. The walls of the lounge were red and gold, and paintings of mountains and forests decorated the walls, while vases filled with black magic's, lilies, poppies, and a million other flowers stood in the corners of the rooms. The brick fire place was alight with a fire and on the gold couches sat all the royals. The kid I bumped into was totally blond. I recognized him as a Conta due to the blondness. "Sorry" I apologized to the kid.

All eyes were on me. Lissa was standing by the couch, and had appeared to be in the middle of a handshake from the queen. Through the bond I felt a little nervousness, and confident, tinged with slight amusement, based on me apologizing to a kid whose head was up to me knee. I shot her a glare.

The kid stared at me, and stared at. "Hey, I am Rose." I reached down and extended my hand.

"Do I care?" With that the kid bounced away, leaving me, bended down, hand still outstretched. What a royal snob, I thought as I stood up. I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey Tasha!" I waved to Christian's aunt. She smiled back at me from her place next to the fire place.

"Rosemarie Hataway." That was the Queen Bitch speaking.

"Queen Tatiana" I greeted her back letting only a snide of my repulsion seep into my voice.

She grimaced, and turned her attention back to Lissa.

"Well Vasilisa, I am glad you could join us, let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

I snorted but covered it up with a cough. "Family?" I thought. Yeah right.

That's when an uneasy feeling set over me. I turned around to face the door, from which we came in and saw Ian. He smirked at me, and walked right pass me, pushing me aside.

"Hey big sis" he greeted Tatiana. I found it strange hearing someone call her "Big Sis" it felt really awkward.

"Ah, Ian" Tatiana's fake smile, turned into a true one. "Where were you? Did you meet Lissa yet?"

Ian bowed and took Lissa's right hand in his, and planted a kiss on it. Through the bond I felt a shiver, and once Ian straightened up, I could literally see the Goosebumps on Lissa's hand, where Ian had kissed her.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Ian smiled at her. God that face was gorgeous. Was the devil always so beautiful? And god, I swear, all the time, when he swept into that bow, when he kissed Lissa's hand, and when he straightened up, and even now…Ian's eyes were on me. It was enough to send a chill through me

"Uh….ah..." Lissa stammered. Tatiana's smile grew, and she laughed.

"Well you just did. Come Lissa, let me introduce you to the rest of the Royals." And just like that I was forgotten. My thoughts slid to Irina and Dimitri. I would have to ask him about her, I decided.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Lissa was done meeting the rest of the royals. The majority of them ignored me. All except for one; three guesses who.

As soon as we got out, I asked Lissa

"What do you think about Ian?"

She stared at me.

"He's nice I guess. Kind of creepy. He reminds me of Adrian a little."

Kind of creepy? I wanted to say. I had never met this guy before, and something told me that he was hell bent on ruining my life. But I stayed silent.

"What about Irina huh? Now that was strange." Lissa's voice came out as a giggle.

"I know right! I had no idea what was going on!" I responded, ignoring the giggling.

"Are you going to ask Dimitri?"

"Of course"

Lissa laughed. It felt so good to hear, that all my frustration faded away and I joined her. Today had been weird. Really weird. I met a woman, whom I had no idea existed till today, and she knew about me and Dimitri. Then came in the evil Ivashkov, who looked at me with such intensity that it sent shivers up my spine. Not good….not good at all considering I was with Dimitri. After that I was completely ignored as if I didn't exist.

So much trouble….and all because I was put on the planning committee of a stupid ball.

* * *

**_A/N: You guys know what to do! review it would make me so happy!_**


	8. Decorating

_**Decorating**_

With one last grunt I pushed the tree into place. Christian and Mia could barely lift one side, and Adrian refused to get pine pricks on his fingers. That left only Lissa, Dimitri, Alberta and me to fit the tree into its place. And no matter how much Lissa protested that she could do it, I wouldn't let her near the tree until it was secure in its place.

I stepped back and stared at the green brush. "How are we going to put that star thingie on top of it?" I asked after a moment of thought.

"Ladder" Dimitri replied as he disappeared….to get the ladder I guess.

"Oh and we have to hang up the welcoming banner…" Mia too ran out of the gym.

"It's going to be fun decorating it, isn't it?" Alberta was looking at the tree and smiling.

"Yeah…" Lissa responded. A moment later Dimitri came back with the ladder.

"Who wants to put the star on?"

"Me!" I immediately responded. I had never set up a Christmas tree before. Never. This was the first time ever, and I felt like I was four, wanting so badly to put the star on top of the tree.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he set the ladder up.

"Up you go" Christian mocked me. I shot him a glare before taking the star from Alberta.

My foot was on the first step when I stopped.

"Isn't this the last thing we do?" I asked.

"Doesn't have to be…and considering the height of the tree we're going to decorate it top to bottom." Adrian replied. I gaped at him for a few moments, and then started up the ladder.

When I was about halfway up the ladder (it was a really big ladder), Mia came back, and left with Dimitri to hang up the sign at the entrance of the gym too. I could hear someone else's voice to, but I didn't know who it was.

"Yes!" I gave out a short cry of happiness when I reached the top and placed the star on the top. Then forgetting that I was on a ladder, I twirled around only to find myself being hurled toward the ground. How stupid can I be? I was expecting to land on the ground, and for it to be painful…only it wasn't. And I wasn't on the ground I was in someone's arms. Apparently someone had caught me, and oh…did they smell good. My first thought was Dimitri. But this guy smelled nothing like him, so I opened my eyes….and then guess what I did? I screamed.

And all Ian did was smile at me.

"Damn you! Let me go!" I knew everyone was staring at us.

"Are you sure?" He purred.

"Hell yeah."

"The floors hard, you'll hurt yourself."

What the hell?

"I am a guardian…I am use to it….and anyways looking at you is doing more damage to my eyes, then if you dropped me." Not my best comeback…but whatever.

"If you wish," and just like that he dropped my on the god dammed floor. But I was ready this time. I jerked myself up before I could truly fall.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snarled at him.

"You asked me to let you go, so I let you go."

"You know that's not what I mean." I wanted to punch him so bad, and I guess that was showing on my face because he said,

"Yeah…sure try hitting me and you'll find your pretty hair on fire, and if that's still not enough I can always have my guardian restrain you." Ian grinned at me. His grin kind of reminded me of the Cheshire cat.

"The way I am feeling, I bet I could..." He didn't let me finish.

"Not Irina."

That put a halt in my steps. I had forgotten about Irina. I chocked.

"She's your guardian?"

"You know her?"

"I….uh…yeah…."

I looked over at Dimitri and though his face was hard, I could see a distant look in his eyes. What was that about?

"I see…" Ian looked between me and Dimitri then laughed.

"Well I'll be catching up with you later Rose." And with that he left.

I wanted to scream, but I stopped myself. Instead I said

"Come on, we have to finish decorating." No one said anything, and the next hour or so was spent in silence.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, I think there are going to be 2 more chapters, and then I'll be done with this fic...i think :/...so anywayz maybe this will be done by next week...I am not sure...its a rough estimation...anywayz just wanted to tell you guys that...and other than tht u know how happy u'll make me if you review :D _**


	9. Irina

_**Irina **__**  
**_

The gym looked amazing. I stepped back from the entrance and admired our work. I had to admit, it was pretty dull work, especially since we were all working in silence, but looking at the end results I felt very proud. Did I just say that? Damn, this thing was really getting to my head. Anyways, I stood back and admired our work. The gym glittered with silvers, reds, greens and gold's, and the floor was covered with white flakes, that shimmered in the yellow-white light of the gym. The walls were adorned with paper snowflakes that from a distance looked real. Underneath the Christmas tree, (it was set up in the back right corner of the gym) which in itself was pretty impressive, were piles and piles _and piles _of presents. The presents were for the teachers, guardians and royals... The student gifts were going to be delivered to their rooms. The gifts were wrapped in bright reds, deep blues, and stunning greens. Each ornament from the tree glistened, as it slowly twirled. The star even thought it wasn't turned on yet, brightened its corner.

Next to the tree and presents, there was a statue of Santa (I had laughed when I had seen it) and a reindeer. Another corner held a table where the drinks and stuff would go. The way we had set the gym up, it could have held any ordinary high school dance.  
I finally tore my eyes away from the gym and looked at Lissa. She too was beaming.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed.  
"You can say that again." I laughed at her delight.  
"It's amazing" answered Mia.  
"It is." Alberta spoke before I could say anything.  
"We also have to do the commons right?" Christian turned to look at Mia. My moment of tranquility and happiness ended.  
"What? Nobody told me that!" I cried.  
"Because we don't need you for that." Mia answered matter-of-factly.  
Ouch that hurt. I just looked at her waiting for a further explanation.

"We just have to put tablecloths on the tables and a few banners, and we're done. That we can do tomorrow. And it'll only require one person, at the most two."  
"Yay, I don't have to help." Adrian sounded damn tired. I bet he was, I'd made him run back and forth to my dorm and back because I had forgotten a couple of things in my room. Anyways, back to the point, I wished I could have done the cool thing; Dmitri could do where he raised one eyebrow.  
That reminded me. I had to ask him about Irina.  
We all stood there for another moment or two, then Alberta got a call on her communicator and had to leave.  
"You guys should go to your dorms and get some sleep, it's been a long day, and tomorrow we have to finish the décor and everything." she said before she left.

Christian yawned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am pretty tired." He said while he rubbed his eyes.

Lissa laughed, and grinned at him. Ugh.

"Guardian Petrov was right, we should get some sleep, and tomorrow we have to put the final touches on everything." Mia checked her clip board.

"Sure" Now I was yawning. Dimitri looked at me and his lips quirked.

Lissa, Mia, Adrian and Christian slowly filed out.

"They can get away, for being out after curfew hours because they were decorating the gym. If I use the same excuse I'll be put in a week's detention." I grumbled. Dimitri laughed.

"That's why you have me" He didn't sound tired at all.

We exited the gym, and began heading toward my dorm.

"I don't like Ian" I blurted out, after we had been walking for a few minutes in silence.

Dimitri looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

"Don't you?" He didn't sound interested.

"No…there's something about him that throws me off."

"Like?" he still sounded bored.

"Like…the way he looks at me…like I am an animal or something, his prey almost…And…Lissa said he was just like Adrian…but he's not….he acts all sweet and stuff…but" I broke off, sensing that Dimitri wasn't paying attention.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked him, when he didn't question me about me suddenly stopping in the middle of my sentence.

"I am sorry for not paying attention Roza…" He sighed "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like?" I pondered.

He didn't respond.

"Who's Irina?" I asked, remembering what Ian had said.

"You met her?" I could hear amusement in his voice.

"Yeah…it was weird."

This time Dimitri laughed out right.

"You know that you're just like her, when she was young."

"I am?" I was surprised…she didn't seem like the reckless badass type.

"Yeah…Irina would always be cursing out all of the teachers she didn't like, and she used to kick everyone's ass at training." He laughed. "Even mine."

I was shocked.

"You went to school together?"  
"Yeah, her parents and my mom were really close friends, they grew up together, and so did Irina and I."

I was silent, processing this information.

"Then when we graduated, she was assigned to Ian Ivashkov, and me Ivan Zeklos"

"I see…" what else was I suppose to say?

"Yeah…after we got assigned to two different people, we never really saw each other….but when Ivan died, she was there for me." He laughed again, but this time without amusement.

"And when she heard about Tasha's offer to me, about being Tasha's guardian, she called me to say how wonderful that would be, and that, I should definitely say yes." He paused, then added "If I wanted."

"That's when I told her about you." Dimitri smiled and tiled his head at me.

I was filled with sudden warmth and smiled back.

"So that's it?" I asked him.

"Pretty much, unless you want to hear the details about how she ended up in a year's worth of detentions." Dimitri laughed again, but this time it was rich and filled with happiness. Hearing it made me smile more.

"A year worth of detentions? Damn…I totally gotta ask her how she managed to do that." I laughed.

We were outside my room now, and Dimitri turned to face me.

"It wasn't very original; she pulled a prank on the principal." He laughed again.

"She rigged the door by taking it off its hinges, and opened all the windows in the principal's office, so when the principal opened the door, it flew right into her, because of the wind."

"Shit…she did that?" I couldn't believe it.

"Hard to believe right? She would have gotten suspended…but the principal had a soft spot for her, He always liked Irina." Dimitri cracked up at that.

"Wow….I know you're a god….and beating up your dad at 13 is pretty cool and god like…but...damn…wow…shit…dang…she did that to you principal?" I was incapable of normal speech.

"I never understood what you meant by me being a god." Dimitri raised one of his eyebrows at me.

I remembered the first time I ever said that to him, and started to laugh.

"Well, I should go now, it's getting late." Dimitri checked him watch and said.

"Yeah…"

We said our final goodbyes, and he left, and I walked into my room.

Without changing or anything, I dropped dead onto the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: did u guys like? tell me in plz! review!_**


	10. Snow Ball

**_A/N: OK guys, ths is the last chapter! :(, unfortunetly I couldnt really do all the things i wanted to do with Ians character, so i am sorry if u guys become dissappointed in what i did with his character...it was a hurried ending, but i tried my best to make it great. I hope you all enjoy the final chapterof Snow ball

* * *

_****__****__****__**Bored, I sat up on the table. Me, Mia and Lissa were in the commons, not that I needed to be there. But it was either watch them set up the commons or hang out with Christian, Adrian and Ian. The choice was obvious.

"Done" Mia declared as she finished smoothing out the silken table cloth. The many tables were covered with red, green, and blue silk table cloths, that were outlined in white lace around the trims. In the middle of each table was a trident candle holder. During the ball, these candle holders would be a lit in flames. It sounded great, eating under a star filled sky by the candle light.

"It looks awesome" Lissa giggled.

"You're giggling because?" I asked her, I didn't see a reason to giggle, not that I ever did such a hideously girlish act.

"I am going with Christian, and a candle light dinner…" she sighed dreamily, while I made a face that looked like I smelled something terrible.

"Who are you going with?" Lissa turned and asked Mia."

What we have to go with someone?" I sputtered suddenly realizing that."Well yeah, you can't just go alone."

"Oh damn." I replied. Then I thought of something "Why am I worrying, I have Adrian."

At this Mia averted her eyes. "I am going with Adrian, you know as friends, I needed someone to go with, and well…I asked him and he said sure."

"What?"

"Yeah, he said that you probably wouldn't ask him, and he was required to be there anyways, so might as well go with me." Mia's voice was barely audible.

"Shit…."

"You can always come with me" A sweet voice , Christian and Ian had arrived.

"Why would I go with you?" I spat at Ian. Then I thought "Who cares..I need to go with someone."

You know what, I'll go with you Prince Ivashkov" I said in my most sexy voice. I jumped off the table and started to walk out the commons, when I remembered I needed a dress."Yo Liss, gotta a dress that I can borrow"

Lissa's reaction was like she had been hoping I would ask.

"Yes, just the thing!" She exclaimed, as she ran to me, grabbed my arm and steered me to her room.

* * *

"Shit!" I exclaimed when I saw the dress.

"I bought it, when we went to Missoula, when you were looking at the leather boots."

Oh yeah…when we were shopping for decorations in Missoula at the mall, we had stopped by at Macy's, because I saw the most awesome pair of leather black boots.

"I didn't see you leave." I said

"I didn't…I saw the dress through the window, and pointed it out to Alberta, Dimitri went and bought it." Lissa smiled. a

At of Dimitri walking into Macy's to buy the dress I was looking at was just too funny. I cracked up. When I stopped, I gave Lissa a huge hug. It was truly an awesome dress. It was strapless, and was red silk, with a velvet trim. On top of the red cloth, was black lace. The lace was stitched in rose patterns, and whereas I hate rose stuff, I loved this dress. Below the chest area, and above the stomach, was a belt of black velvet. The belt extended to the back, where it turned into a ribbon that needed to be tied. I was so thrilled about the dress, until I realized one thing. I was going to the ball with Ian. Dang….for a moment I was less thrilled, but once again resumed my happy air when I saw Lissa's 's dress was strapless tom but whereas mine didn't have sleeves, hers did. But they couldn't be called sleeves. They were merely bands, made out of puffy pink cloth. The dress was white and pink. The cloth underneath, which was a little coarse, was white, while the transparent net like cloth on top was pink. The pink cloth only reached till the hips, while the whole dress should be up to about her ankles. The sleeves and trim of the collar were sequenced with shining gold and silver gems.

"Damn, that's beautiful…you'll look like the princess you are!" I cried.

"Thanks, and you'll look like a vampire, with a tan" exclaimed Lissa, HAHA...not funny, but I didn't say that to her.

"Yes! A vampire! Now I can run of with Damon, and live happily ever after!" Damon Salvatore is my favorite vampire, aside from Lissa. Hearing me say that, she cracked up.

"What about Dimitri."

"Are you serious? Have you seen the guy that plays Damon? He is way hotter than Dimitri." I joked."Mh..I should tell him you said that…." Lissa pursed her lips. I picked up her pillow and threw it at her.

We both cracked up and started to laugh. Suddenly I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

You could tell it was Christmas. As soon as I stepped outside me dorm, I heard shouts and laughter. All around there was a fresh batch of snow, and everywhere I looked, people were was kinda creepy, how everyone was so happy, but it felt good hearing people praising our I walked to the commons, my thoughts drifted off to the dance, Ian and Dimitri.

"Hey"

"Huh?" I looked up to see, none other than Dimitri next to me.

"Sup?" I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything."Are you going to be at the ball?"

Suddenly I was giddy with laughter. Saying ball made me feel like a princess. Ugh. "Yeah, you?"

"Have to be there"

"Are you going to dress up?"

He looked at me like I was crazy."No"

"That's a damn shame."He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just the air" To my surprise he actually laughed.

"Mh…I know…I feel so cheesy saying this, but It feels like something magical about to happen."

I cracked up." I know what you mean. It does."

By this time we reached the commons,"Well I should go, enjoy."

I stood in the door as I watched Dimitri's retreating figure.

"Hey Dimitri, if you find out the Ian Ivashkov has a broken bone, it's not my fault!" I called out after him, just to hear his answer. He turned around to stare at me for a few minutes before he shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"You look amazing!" Lissa squealed when she saw me in my dress.

"Thanks you do too!" I replied as I hugged her.

"So are you going to go alone, or is Ian coming to get you or something?" Lissa asked.

"Walking there alone..or with you if you don't mind" I asked her in return.

"Sure, I am sure Christian won't mind." Through the bond I felt extreme happiness.

"Hey Pyro!" I exclaimed when I saw him outside of Lissa's dorm building. He was dressed in an icy blue coat, that brought out the blue in his nodded at me, then smiled at Lissa. "You look amazing." He grinned at her.

She smiled back at him "You do to"

As cute as that was, it was disturbing. I excused myself and left, walking to the gym alone. I didn't regret it, cuz I can bet you, that they were going to take a detour. I was no longer excited about the ball. Instead I was down right annoyed.

Woah. The gym was body packed with bodies, but there was still room to breathe and walk. I was shocked. Immediately my eyes fell to the guardians, they stood in the shadows, heads down, dressed in uniform black suits. Even though their heads were down, I could signal out Dimitri by his height. Standing next to him was Irina. She waved at me, and I hesitantly waved back. I had met her only twice after the first time, and was still getting used to her. She was a guardian like no other. Sassy, and not afraid to say exactly what was on her mind. She too was vulgar like me. I actually enjoyed her company.

"Looking nice" Ian and Adrian accompanied by Mia walked up to me. I groaned.

"Thanks" Ian was dressed in a plain black suit like the guardians. Ian on the other hand, was dressed in a black velvet suit. Mia was in a plain red dress.

"Wow Adrian, you look stunning!" I complimented him. And in truth he did. "You too Mia"

"Thanks" Mia smiled at me, "You look….dazzling" she breathed. I laughed and tookes me hair over my shoulder.

"All thanks to Lissa."

"Where is she anyway"

"With Christian…hey Ian can you go get me something to drink?" I half asked half ordered him. He smiled at me mischievously and left.

I was talking to Mia and Adrian, when Christian and Lissa arrived. It had been 10 or more minutes since Ian had left.

"Where is he?" I wondered.

I was tuning in and out of the conversation, so I didn't know what was going on.

Slightly swaying back and forth to the music, I was about to say something, when something cold and slippery slipped down my back.

I screamed. The music stopped. Everyone turned to stare at me. I whirled around on my heels.

"Damn you!" I screamed when I saw Ian.

He looked utterly shocked.

"Shit, I seriously didn't mean too…" Uh huh sure, that was bull shit.

I was about to turn vulgar, but I could feel everyones eyes on me. One person in particular. Dimitri's.

More for his sake then mine, I let it go.

"What ever, it's ok"

The looks on everyones faces were priceless.

"Your not going to fight?" Ian whispered.

I shook my head.

To my surprise, Ian gestured toward the door, "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Seriously? Could everyone do that other than me?

"You just spilled, I don't know what down my back, and your asking me if I wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"Are you trying to be funny?" By now everyone had returned to what ever they were doing, but I could still feel Dimitri watching me.

"No, I am being muy serio"

"What?"

"That means very serious in Spanish" what the fuck just happened to Ian?

"I don't know Spanish" I said lamely.

Ian laughed.

"You know what, go change, then come back and we'll talk"

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because I believe, 1. That you misunderstood me, and rightfully so. And 2. Is that you love to piss my older sister of right? I do to. My favorite hobby." He grinned at me.

"So that's why you acted like a total jerk all those freaky stares, and annoying remarks?" What the hell was going on?

"Not really. Being a jerk is in my nature. After all…. I am the brother of the queen Bitch." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You know about that?" I cried.

"I know a lot about you Rose."

"So let me get this straight…you've been a complete ass, just to annoy your sister?"

"Pretty much, that and the fact that I had nothing better to do, while I was here." He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Ok…What the Hell just happened?

Warm hands pressed against my shoulders.

"You should go get changed." Some one whispered into my ear.

I turned around and saw Dimitri.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"Sup" He replied smirking.

"Your right, I should change I am freezing in this." I started to trudge toward the door.

"Do I have to come back, after I change?" I asked.

"Your choice." He was looking straight ahead, and not at me.

We walked in silence all the way to my dorm, where I changed into jeans, and a plain black shirt (yeah, I own a lot of black stuff) that reached up to my thighs. The sleeves were puffed at the shoulders, and the rest of the sleeves were made out of net. Starting from the hips the shirt kind of puffed out. It was a good substitute for a dress.

I walked out of the room, and found Dimitri leaning against the wall.

"How do I looked?" I twirled, and stopped just in time to see his lips twitch into a smile.

"You know, you didn't seem to enjoy the ball." He declared.

"Don't say ball. It's a dance." was my response. Dimitri raised an eye brow at me (UGH! I mentally screamed) and took my hand.

"I wasn't enjoying it much either" He said before leading me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"No where in particular" He answered.

Dimitri guided me into the woods, and past the trees. We kept on walking and walking, but I didn't mind.

I was just paying attention to the snow falling around us, and my hand in his.

I was so out of it that when he finally stopped walking I bumped into him.

"Are you ok?" He turned around to ask me.

In the physical sense, yeah I was great. In the mental sense not so much. Taking in the sight around me I was speechless.

We were surrounded by trees, all of them bare, water and snow glittering on the branches. There was a lake in the middle, kind of like the one, where I had first seen Tasha.

The ice was shinning, and smooth. The snow lay in a neat white blanket. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed out. I could see my breath in front of me.

"It is" Dimitri replied.

Instead of letting my hand go, Dimitri whisked me onto the ice, which surprisingly wasn't slippery. His left hand moved to my waist, while his left hand held mine tight.

"Care for a dance?" He asked.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Do you really have to ask?" I teased. Dimitri pulled me closer, and at that moment I forgot the rest of the world. It was just the two of us.

Now this is a ball.

* * *

**_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS THE END! :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( _**

**_evn tho i am sad that i am done with this story, i am really happy tht u all enjoyed it! And you guys can make me happy 1 last time by reviewing! _**


	11. THE SEQUEL TO SNOW BALL

The Sequel to **_SNOW BALL_**

Hey Guys! I needed something to write about, so I thought I would write a sequell to _**SNOW BALL**_. The sequel will be called _**MY TRIP TO L.A**_.

It'll be about Rosa, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and Alberta's trip to Los Angeles. (I had to put in Alberta, because as Christian is an underage moroi, and doesn't have an assigned guardian, if he leaves school campus, on a school sponsored trip, he will need a school guardian) In L.A the six friends meet up with old friends, and meet some of the actors that we all adore. Dimitri meets his look alike (3 guesses who I am talking about) and Ian is back! Read to find out, all the mischief that the gang gets into!

Also, I need a BETA, so if you want to BETA my story, please review or send me a message saying that u want to BETA, and I'll look over your Beta Profile.

Sincerely,

Zoya


End file.
